Who Waits Forever Anyway?
by Northern One
Summary: A GalileoScaramouche Songfic to 'Who wants to live forever' by Queen


Disclaimer: I don't own Queen, or any of the characters/lyrics mentioned in this story.

* * *

_Who waits forever anyway?_

_A Galileo and Scaramouche Songfic_

_With lyrics from the song 'Who Wants to Live Forever?' by Queen.

* * *

_

_There's no time for us  
There's no place for us_

His hands moved gently down to mine, and clasped it. His hands were clammy and warm, and I could feel whatever it was that was radiating inside of him through his gentle touch. We had nothing left; we were the only ones who remained. Khashoggi and the Queen had taken everything from us. Britney, Oz…they were all gone.

For once in my life, I wasn't different. I'd gone from outsider to natural insider, and I didn't feel like hating myself. I was in a world without Ga Ga girls or the internet or all the other bullshit Globalsoft forced me to endure. It was a world of freedom, of creativity, of expression, of personal beliefs and morals. The Bohemians didn't just walk to the beat of their own drum, they made their own drums; figuratively of course. I was one of them, and I loved it. I didn't feel like an outcast because of the way I dressed or looked. I felt like I belonged…and now it was all gone.

But at least I had Figgy. He was the one thing that was left in the world that I knew I could count on. And now, as we sat in the old wrecked van, well…I couldn't help but think that he might be the world's saviour. His fingers intertwined with mine, and I looked down. As awkward as it may have seem, his touch on my skin felt calming, but also very electric. I looked back up, and gave a hasty glance into his eyes. Everything just fell into place after that.

_What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away  
From us  
_

I got up, letting go of his hand. It was all happening so fast. He wasn't like anyone else I'd ever met, and I didn't know what to do. I heard him get out of the van and I turned around, hesitantly. He stood there and looked at me all girls wanted to be looked at; even those who don't down load their own clothing. I turned back away, glancing at the floor. I was nervous and scared. But also very anxious. He was what I wanted, and who I wanted to be with.

_  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...?  
_

I finally found the courage to turn around and face him, and slowly, I took one step in his direction. Oz, Britney, Madonna, Clay…they weren't afraid of anything. Not of being caught, not of Khashoggi or the Killer Queen, and they were especially not afraid of love. After everything the Bohemians had gone through, love was one of the last things that Globalsoft, Khashoggi, and the Queen, would never taint. Love was one thing that was universal; that all people felt. It could never be downloaded, or programmed, or deleted. It happened naturally, and I knew that as Figgy stood infront of me, he was the one. He wasn't concerned with being the Saviour or Sacred Texts. By the look of vulnerability and passion, I could tell he wasn't afraid of it either. I could tell he wasn't afraid of love either.

_  
There's no chance for us  
Its all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
_

Just a few more steps. I urged my feet forward, and he pushed on as well. I was ready. I was ready for love.

_  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
_

I took one more slowly, and finally, we were standing infront of each other. He brought his hands to my hips and I took my hands to his chest. I looked down, as did he, our foreheads pressed together. I felt his slow, rhythmic breaths as his chest rose and I yearned to be closer to him. Our bodies were pressed against each other, and my heart was pounding so loud I was sure that he could hear it too, over his own.

_  
Who dares to love forever?  
When love must die  
_

He brought one of his hands up, and with his forefinger, he pushed my chin up. I was looking up at him now. The moon was reflecting off my eyes and with the bright moonlight, the atmosphere was perfect for what I knew was about to happen. I closed my eyes, and willed myself to do it.

_  
But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever_

Our lips touched, and immediately we became one. My body melted into his, and he handled me with such deliberateness that I couldn't help but urge to be close to him. He kissed with such passion that my knees eventually gave way, and he seemed to feel it coming. It was if he knew exactly what I was feeling inside. Maybe it was because he was feeling it too.

_  
Forever is our today  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today_

He eased me into the van and onto my back. The only thing I could think about was him, and how much I wanted him. He met my lips one more time before closing the curtain on the van, locking us in a sea of dark privacy. It was just us; him, a slightly confused saviour looking for a sign and me, the lost soul waiting for a beacon. But we were both each other's shining stars that night.

_  
Who waits forever anyway?_


End file.
